


feel better

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Qian Kun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Kun feels sick and he is every bit dramatic about it. Good thing Taeyong is patient with him





	feel better

"I need another tissue," a very snotty and bossy Kun demanded. He stuck his hand out and reached for that said tissue from Taeyong. He could feel the snot dripping from his nose and he flexed his fingers, waiting for the new tissue, "Taeyong! I need another tissue!" he exclaimed this time, getting his point across.

Taeyong reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box, handing the tissue to his bossy and very bratty husband, "You know Kun, the box of tissues is right next to you," he scoffed, looking down to the said box of tissues right in between them in bed. It was surrounded by a sea of used tissues that were carelessly tossed to the side by Kun. Taeyong also knew for a fact that there was a trash can on the other side of Kun on their bedroom floor. He was just to lazy to lift his head and look. 

"Yes I know, but I'm too sick to get it myself," Kun whined in response as he blew his nose once again, tossed the now used tissue on the bed, and pulled the covers up higher to cover his head. A small cough sounded from under the covers followed by a pitiful whimper.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and looked over the pathetic little lump under the covers that he called his husband. He chuckled and reached over to the tv remote to turn off the large device. Once done, he lifted the bed covers, scattering the used tissues and box across the whole bed and floor and found Kun under the covers, curled up in a ball.

Kun gasped with a loud EEP as Taeyong playfully smacked his butt and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. The petite male's sides were incredibly ticklish and just lightly poking them would set him off into a fit of squeals and laughs. Taeyong, being the playful devil that he is, soon had his hands on the younger male's sides and had his fingers tickling into Kun's tender sides.

Kun was now in violent throws of laughter and was wiggling all over the small bed. His back arched as Taeyong reached a particularly sensitive spot and it sent his body into a stiff and rigid ache. Kun attempted to join this tickle fight, however, he couldn't turn over to tickle Taeyong in retaliation due to his heavy and massive belly.

Kun was heavily pregnant at thirty-six weeks. It was his and Taeyong's first child, a little boy that would soon come into their lives and they couldn't be happier with their future as a family.

But Kun wasn't thinking about that right now and how blessed he was to be carrying his and Taeyong's baby, he was worried about getting Taeyong back in this unfair match. So with as much strength as Kun could muster, he flipped himself over onto his other side so he was facing his husband, and in the process, he pinned one of Taeyong's hands under his side and protruding belly, so he was left with a disadvantage. Another disadvantage that both now possessed, was that the large womb that safely contained their growing child was in between them now.

Kun didn't let this bother him as he reached out and stuffed his delicate hands into his husband's armpits. That was the older's "weak spot" and Kun knew he had won. As soon as he started tickling the other, Taeyong let out a scream of laughter and discomfort. He still had one hand pinned under Kun's heavier body so he was trapped in this position.

"Alright alright! You win, Kun!" Taeyong howled in defeat. He was the weakest fighter in the ring when it came to tickling. Kun chuckled with a smirk as he released Taeyong's body and struggled to lift his body to free the single hand under his body. Once free, Taeyong started rubbing his hand as he tried to return the blood circulation in his fingers.

Kun lightly laughed and he watched his older husband act like a baby with his hand. However, his demeanor changed once he felt a rather violent cough wrack up in his chest. He quickly brought his arm up to his face as a loud and bone rattling cough tore through his mouth. He could physically feel his vocal cords shaking as he let the monstrosity out. Once finished, he relaxed and momentarily recovered from his violent cough, laying his arms back onto the disheveled bed.

As if on cue, the baby boy inside of Kun started moving, disturbed by his mother's violent coughs. Kun grimaced as a particularly hard movement kicked at his belly button, an incredibly painful spot to kick at. It was always surprising when it happened and their son liked to kick there and God knows why. 

Taeyong noticed the painful sneer on his husband's face and knew exactly what it meant. He had grown quite accustomed to the faces that his diva of a husband made. He had grown a whole new set from the moment he had discovered that he was pregnant. The face he made now was a newer one, one that he made as their son grew bigger in his petite body. He had kicked his belly button.

"Awh, Jaemin," Taeyong cooed as he laid his hand on Kun's round and tight abdomen. He rubbed around as he felt Jaemin move around inside his husband, "Don't hurt your mama too bad, okay?" his deep and soothing voice seemed to work wonders as their little boy slowed his movements to the point where he only left light taps.

Kun giggled a bit with a soar rasp of a voice, "He has the hiccups now," he lifted his thin cotton shirt to feel his son better. He splayed his petite hand across his swollen abdomen to where he felt his son's hiccups. Light and rhythmic tapping was felt every two seconds and Kun's smile stretched further if possible. Kun reached over and grabbed Taeyong's hand and placed it where his once was to feel the sensation.

Taeyong smiled widely, showing his perfect teeth in pride, "I think he was scared by your cough, love," the older spoke to the younger, "He doesn't like it when you cough," he felt the hiccups cease to continue, so he felt along his husband's belly, feeling the swell and the new shape that seemed to change every day. He was alreayd much bigger than he was last week and he was only going to get bigger. 

Kun sighed, "Yeah, I know. I don't like it either. In fact, I hate it," Kun knew that every time he coughed, Jaemin became a little wiggle worm inside of him. It was definitely in opposition to the coughs and sickness, but Kun also saw it as a way to check up on his mommy to see if he was doing alright.

Taeyong chuckled and got up all of the sudden. Not knowing what he was doing, Kun propped himself up onto his elbow and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen," Taeyong answered shortly before disappearing completely from Kun's sight. 

Kun laid there in confusion, stuck to the bed with the amount of weight his body held. He would follow after him if it were humanly possible for him. He hadn't been able to get out of the bed without Taeyong's help for a whole month, too heavy with child to do it himself. He sat there helplessly and waited patiently for his husband to come back with whatever he went to get. He then settled back onto the bed, attempting to get comfortable again. As if he were ever comfortable. He hadn't found comfort since he first found out he was pregnant. 

Once in a comfortable enough position, Kun settled down. He momentarily moved again to reach for another tissue to blow his snotty nose. It was a long blow and this time, since Taeyong wasn't there to annoy, he threw the used tissue in the trash can that was by his night stand. He grabbed a few from off the bed in a big handful and threw them away. He would leave the rest for Taeyong to get when he came back from whatever he was doing. 

When Kun was starting to get impatient, he could hear Taeyong's feet pound up the stairs and Kun sighed in relief as his boredom was ended, "Taeyong ah," Kun called groggily, even when he was still awake, "What have you been doing? You've been gone for like ten minutes. I've blown my nose about twelve times already."

"Cause I totally wanted to know that," Taeyong joked, walking in through the doorway. From what Kun could tell, Taeyong held a red bowl in his hands, a spoon tucked in between his index and middle finger with a cloth napkin in the other hand, "But I'll just ignore it because I love you and you're cute," his big, perfect smile tore through his lips as he faced his beautiful husband. His pearly white teeth shone bright and brought a smile to match on Kun's lips as well. 

"Is that for me?" Kun asked playfully, managing to lift himself up into a half sitting and half lying position. He needed Taeyong for the rest of the way up, and with just his luck: Taeyong noticed before Kun even asked, placed the soup down on the night stand, and placed his hand under the younger's lower back to lift him up into a full sitting position. The older even managed to place a few pillows behind Kun's back to support him. 

"Of course it is, baby," Taeyong cooed, placing a soft kiss on the younger boy's cheek. He too settled and made a spot right next to his husband, "It's spicy, chicken noodle soup. Your favorite," Taeyong added as he reached over and picked up the hot bowl, setting it in his own lap, "And I'm going to feed it to you."

Kun scrunched up his nose and and cocked his head to the side, "I can feed my self just fine thank you," he informed, reaching for the bowl to hold in his own hands. Taeyong didn't argue and let Kun grab the bowl. He hummed at the warmth of the ceramic against his thin fingers. He rested the bowl against the top of his belly, now cool enough to set against the most sensitive part of his body at the moment. His cold made his body feel cold and the extra warmth was pleasing and he felt the heat spread through out his body. 

He gingerly grabbed the tip of the spoon, already dipped into the warm liquid. He lifted a whole spoonful of broth and chicken up to his lips, blowing to cool it down so he didn't burn his tongue. Kun was still anticipating a lot of heat from the spice that was added to his favorite soup, but he could deal with that type of heat. He couldn't live with a burnt tongue and would just complain about it until it healed. 

The spoon made contact with Kun's lips and the warmth spread to his mouth, warming his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He could feel the spice and pepper paste tingle along his tongue as his tastebuds almost protested against the amount of spice there was. There was just so much spice and the SPICE! 

Kun shamelessly moaned in pleasure as he swallowed the warm soup and he curled his toes as his body loved the sustenance that was provided to it. It was the best soup he had ever had, and by far the best thing Taeyong had ever made in the kitchen, other than the buttered toast he made the other day and the packet of ramen he made whenever Kun was too tired to cook. 

"Well don't make love to it," Taeyong pouted, snuggling into Kun's side, "That's what I'm here for," he reached an arm around the younger's lap, letting his hand dangle on Kun's thigh. He pushed his face against the rounded skin of Kun's underbelly and blew air on the exposed skin that the younger man's shirt couldn't reach. Taeyong pouted further since the two hadn't been as intimate with how big Kun was getting and how sick he had felt recently. He was too uncomfortable for anything. 

"This is delicious, Tae Tae," Kun cooed, taking another large gulp of the soup, "I love it."

"And I love you," Taeyong added, placing a kiss on his belly, "And you too I guess," he addressed Kun jokingly. He placed a kiss on the yougner's cheek, avoiding his lips so the pregnant younger could continue eating. He didn't want a kiss from Kun anyway because he would get secondhand spice from his mouth.

"Yeah whatever," Kun sniffed, reaching for another tissue to blow his nose. He tossed the used tissue on Taeyong who tried his best to dodge it, but failed as it stuck to his shirt. Kun laughed as he watched Taeyong struggle and squeal as he tried to get the tissue off of him, "I love you a lot."

Once the tissue was in the trash, Taeyong cuddled back into Kun's side and smiled wide at his husband. He took his hand and splayed it across Kun's swell again and felt the light movements of Jaemin inside and it warmed the large child's heart just as much as the soup warmed up Kun. 


End file.
